Mii Day
by B-LightWalker
Summary: A few Miis are bored on the island so they decide to do what their look-alikes would probably do; grab some friends and play some sports.


Link—Wild Link, technically—stretched before sighing; there was nothing to do. At least, there was nothing to do on Mii Island. He sighed, kind of wishing J.J.'s look-alike hadn't named the island that. But she was considering alternatives, so he guessed there was that. Back to the boredom issue. It wasn't that Mii Island didn't have anything to do. No, there was plenty to do, it's just that…he didn't want to do those things. He sighed as he somewhat carelessly tuned his violin before hearing a knock at his door. "Come in," he said and put the violin back in its case.

"Hello, hello," he heard a voice say.

"Hey, Madeline," he greeted.

"So…you have any plans?"

"No."

"Really? Not even your family has something planned?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"They do, but it's just my mom, dad, and uncle. It's probably a getaway from the kids kind of thing."

"Oh. What about Aryll?"

"She's with her friends."

"What about your friends? They must have something to do."

"I mean, you're here, so…"

"Point taken," she said and placed her palm against her cheek. "Well, we could always try talking to J.J.'s look-alike. She's bound to know something."

"I guess." Link grabbed his stuff and made it to the door before realizing that Madeline was still sitting down. "You coming?"

"I can't stay?"

"No, not really. I mean, you don't have to go home, but you certainly can't stay here."

Madeline sighed before getting up and following Link out of the house. They made their way to the Mii Apartment office and entered. They saw J.J.'s look-alike sitting at her desk with her 3DS in hand. Her laptop was on as well, showing an unfinished document.

"Hey, J.J.'s look-alike," Madeline greeted.

J.J.'s look-alike looked up from her 3DS and paused the game. "Hey, can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're both bored but there's nothing to do."

"What do you mean there's nothing to do? There's plenty of things to do on this island!"

"We know. It's just…we don't want to do those things. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me check." J.J.'s look-alike placed her 3DS on the desk and started looking for something on the computer.

Link looked at the 3DS and saw the game being played. "Ocarina of Time?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's a nice game. A bit short but whatcha gonna do."

"Play a longer and better game."

J.J.'s look-alike looked at him. "If you have a problem with Ocarina of Time, I'm sure you can settle it with that Link. Until then, calm down."

Link sighed.

"All right, I found something. Have you ever heard of Wuhu Island?"

"No," Madeline said.

J.J.'s look-alike pressed her lips. Not entirely sure how to respond. "Okay," she said quietly. "Wuhu Island is from Wii Sports Resort. I'm sure you'll find plenty of things to do there. Here, it'll tell you everything you need to know." She gave Link a pamphlet that promoted the island and all its activities. "Bring some friends. You'll enjoy it more."

"Thank you," Madeline said as she and Link head towards the door.

"Oh, guys, I guess you know what this means. You're gonna have a _Mii _day!" She laughed before sighing.

Madeline and Link left the building and overlooked the pamphlet.

"Bad pun aside, do you think we should go?" Link asked.

"It can't be that bad, but who should we bring?"

"Well, I plan on bringing Aryll. You?"

Madeline shrugged. "Theo's busy with his sister so I don't have anyone to bring. But Aryll might want to bring her friends."

"You're right."

"Where is Aryll, anyway?"

"I told you already, she's with her friends," Link said as he started heading to one of the apartments.

Madeline started following him. "That's not very specific."

"It doesn't need to be." He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

The door opened, revealing Chara. "Aryll! It's Link…"

Link could hear the disdain in the young girl's voice but ignored it. He went past her and was met with a hug that was as strong as a ten-year-old could manage.

"Big brother!" Aryll exclaimed.

"Hey, Aryll."

Chara glared at Link. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Picking up my sister."

"Why?"

"Madeline and I are going to Wuhu Island, but I can't leave Aryll alone, so I'm bringing her with me," Link explained.

"Do I have to go?" Aryll asked.

"Yes, Aryll."

"Don't worry, Aryll," Madeline said. "It's a resort with plenty of fun things to do. You'll like it."

"Can Chara and Hat Kid come?"

"Uh, I guess."

Link quickly spoke up, "Aryll, Chara, wherever Hat Kid is, can you give us a moment?"

The young girls watched as Link and Madeline walked into the kitchen.

Link took a deep breath before saying, "I am _not _bringing Chara on this trip."

"Why not? Your sister likes her."

"Yeah, well, I don't. Not to mention, she hates me, and she'll probably try to kill me on this trip. The last thing I need is to bring some…psychotic child with me on this trip."

"Oh, come on, Link, she's not that bad."

"You're right, she's not bad, she's horrible."

Madeline smacked his arm. "Leave the girl alone. Aryll wants her to come, so there's no reason to leave her behind."

Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine. The psychotic child can come."

They then heard the door open and saw Hat Kid enter the apartment.

Link started leaving, "Let's go."

* * *

Link looked over the pamphlet again—this time actually reading it. _This place has sword fighting! _he thought, excited. He couldn't wait to kick someone's butt in that. Aryll read what she could beside her brother. Which wasn't a lot, but she did see something about frisbee. Link felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hat Kid.

"How long is the plane ride?" she asked.

"Two hours."

"How long have we been on?"

"Not long enough for you to be asking that question," Link said as he looked at another part of the pamphlet.

"Oh… Can I play a song?"

He closed the pamphlet and looked at her. "We're on a plane, not in a car."

"There's no one else here."

"So?"

"Let her play the song, Link," Chara said, now standing in the aisle and glaring at him.

Link wasn't phased by the child, but just sighed and went back to looking at the pamphlet. He immediately regretted it though, as he heard _Peace and Tranquility _start to play. It wasn't that he didn't like the song, it was just that every time it played, he knew what was going to happen. He hesitantly looked at the aisle and saw Hat Kid do what she was best known for; the infamous Smug Dance. Goddesses, he hoped this flight was quick.

The flight wasn't quick, but it didn't matter, because the next thing they knew, they were all being given jumpsuits and parachutes and were being encouraged to jump out of the plane.

Link looked at the others. "So, who wants to go—aah!"

Madeline peered out the plane as she watched Link practically plummet to his death. Well, game over technically. No, wait, they were Miis, so that didn't happen… Did it? Regardless, the question of who was going first was answered. Madeline gave a thumbs up to others as a sign of encouragement before jumping out of the plane herself. Soon after, she heard a mix of screaming and laughter as the young girls followed. They somehow managed to catch up with Link and the instructor joined them.

"Welcome to Wuhu Island!" she screamed over the wind.

Just then, the instructor pulled the cord on her backpack to release her parachute and they copied her. Upon landing, they were given loose-fitting, tropical clothing.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Madeline mused as she looked over the map with the activities labeled.

"Well, there's this sword fighting activity that I wanted to try," Link said.

Madeline turned to the kids. "Anyone want to fight Link?"

"I do," Chara said.

"Of course she does," Link muttered. "See? I told you she'd try to kill me."

Madeline shook her head and gave Link a somewhat sympathetic smile before looking at the map so they could find where the swordplay activities were.

They were each given fake swords and, in Link's opinion, rather clunky gear. Madeline and Aryll went first, being that neither had experience with swinging swords, or umbrellas, in Hat Kid's case. The others watched Madeline and Aryll's hesitant and poor swings.

"They're bad at this," Chara said during one of their rounds.

"They're not that bad," Hat Kid said.

Link shrugged a little and made a sound that suggested he believed otherwise.

In the end, they both tied. Probably because Madeline was hesitant to swing a sword against a child and Aryll didn't know how to.

Hat Kid and Chara went next. Unlike Madeline and Chara, they knew what they were doing. However, that didn't seem to matter because Hat Kid was purposely stalling the battles; she did nothing but block, which was making Chara frustrated.

"What is she doing?" Madeline asked. "I thought she knew how to fight."

"She does," Link answered, "but I think she's going for one of those stamps."

"Oh."

Chara growled as her sword hit Hat Kid's sword yet again. "If you're not going to fight, walk off so I can win."

"Of course I want to fight, but I also want a stamp."

Chara growled again and was going to swing again, but a gong went off, signaling that the match was over.

Hat Kid laughed a little at Chara's obvious annoyance before it turned into confusion at hearing the announcer say 'final round.' They gathered at the blue circle before hearing light rumbling as the surrounding area lowered. Hat Kid, too lost in trying to understand what happened, was knocked off almost immediately by Chara. Hat Kid screamed as she fell into the water.

"Wow, she didn't even let Hat Kid get herself together."

"Chara wins," said the announcer.

Hat Kid was helped out of the water and then Link and Chara went.

Link learned a lot from watching Chara and Hat Kid, and that was that Chara was very offensive. Which meant plenty of opportunities to counter. The battle was over relatively quickly because Link countered almost every time Chara failed to land a swing. Chara, beyond frustrated, wanted a rematch, and it probably would've happened if Madeline didn't intervene.

Madeline chose the next activity, archery. They were given bows and arrows and those who needed it were taught the basics of archery. Hat Kid went first, she didn't do well and neither did Chara. Aryll did slightly better, probably because when it was her turn, Link helped her; he fixed her posture, told her to draw the bow quickly and then aim, and a few other things. Chara reasonably said that that wasn't fair while Hat Kid asked Link if he could help her next round.

When Madeline and Link got their turns, though, they both got bullseyes, which caused a bit of a problem. Both were fine with either first or second, but sharing first wasn't something they were fine with, particularly Link. And being that he was the more competitive of the two, he wanted a rematch on the intermediate course to settle the score. Link won the intermediate course, even though Chara—at least, he believed it was Chara—aimed a spare arrow at him during his turn. Of course, it could have been an accident by one of the other participants on the island. Regardless, he wasn't prideful and didn't rub his victory in Madeline's face. No, he'd save that for someone else, like Revali.

The next activity was frisbee, Aryll chose it. They decided to do dog frisbee but Chara decided not to participate, being that she didn't like dogs.

Link shook his head, "Now I know she's truly evil, who doesn't like dogs?"

"Well, I always preferred cats. They climb a lot, like me," Madeline said.

"So do I, but that doesn't change anything."

"I like birds," Aryll added.

Link looked at them before looking at Hat Kid. "What about you, Hat Kid? What animal do you like?"

Hat Kid stayed quiet before answering, "Cats are…okay."

"See?" Madeline started. "She agrees with me."

Link shook his head. "I'm surrounded by heathens," he said jokingly.

The frisbee didn't go too well for any of them. They either had problems with form, like Link—who was acting like he was throwing something, not tossing something—or had poor aim, like everyone else, but when Link did get his form down, it was still a bad throw. Needless to say, all the scores were poor. So poor, that Chara was sure _she_ could beat them. But, for the record, Hat Kid won, surprisingly enough.

Air sports was next, obviously chosen by Hat Kid. Only the kids participated in those activities, neither Link or Madeline were interested in flying. Hat Kid won every round, being the only one experienced flying any type of aircraft. And every time she won, she would do her infamous Smug Dance—well, technically it was called Peace and Tranquility, but that wouldn't work for this context. After Hat Kid finished dancing, they went on to Chara's activity: boxing.

Link was kind of forced to join Chara in the boxing because no one else wanted to box. He didn't either but here he was. Link looked at Chara, fully dressed in the boxing gear before looking at Madeline, who was on his side of the ring. "I don't feel comfortable punching a little kid."

"You were comfortable swinging a sword at her."

"The sword was fake, my fists aren't." He then saw Chara make a gesture, and even though he couldn't see it because of the gloves, he knew what it was. "Never mind, I got over it."

Madeline was a little concerned over the sudden change in attitude but stepped back.

"I want a good, clean fight, understand?" Matt said.

They both nodded and the round started. Link's strategy was to block and dodge Chara's punches. Which was pretty easy considering how bad her punches were. He guessed it was Frisk who was good with different weapons, not her. Honestly, he could end this fight in one well-placed punch, but where was the fun in that? As he dodged another sorry excuse for a punch, he finally threw his own. Chara yelped and fell on the ground. She rubbed her cheek before glaring at Link. She got up and began throwing punches. They seemed to have better form than the first time but was still pretty bad.

Link sighed as he dodged yet another punch. He looked back at Madeline, "This is pretty sad. Do you want to take over?"

Madeline shook her head, "I don't know how to box."

"Neither does Chara, what's your point?"

Chara growled at Link's insult before swinging her leg back and kicking him.

Link somewhat suppressed a yelp and held his knee. He saw Chara snickering. "You little…"

Fortunately for both of them, Matt was quick to intervene. "Hey, I said I wanted a clean fight."

"He started it," Chara said.

Link simply shook his head, not about to get into it with a child.

"Sorry, Matt," Madeline said, trying to prevent an argument from starting. "They're probably just tired. We did do a lot today."

Matt nodded, "Well, come back when you're feeling energized. Especially you, young lady. I can tell you need your sleep after that round."

Chara nodded and Link sighed. Chara needed boxing lessons, not sleep. Regardless of the reason for Chara's poor boxing skills, everyone was starting to feel the effects of the day's activities. They tiredly climbed back onto the plane, more than ready to go home, and anyone not asleep was half asleep.

"Should we meet up with J.J.'s look-alike first?" Madeline asked with a yawn as they stepped foot on the island.

"Why? I'm sure she knows we're back," Link replied.

Madeline shrugged. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check in and tell her."

Link sighed a little as he and the kids followed Madeline to the office. They saw J.J.'s look-alike typing on her laptop, she looked up when hearing the door open and pushed the laptop aside. "How was the trip?" she asked.

"Exhausting," Link answered.

J.J.'s look-alike smiled a little, "Figures. Well, I don't want to keep you. Go ahead and rest. That way, you'll be fully energized if you want to go tomorrow."

Aryll lightly tugged on Link's shirt. "Can we go tomorrow?"

Madeline looked at the others. "Do you all want to go again?"

They slowly nodded.

Link sighed.

"I can set it up now if you want, that way you can leave first thing in the morning. Or, even better, you guys can go somewhere new," J.J.'s look-alike suggested.

"Somewhere new?" Madeline asked, curiosity piqued.

"Uh-huh. Have you guys ever heard of Miitopia?"

* * *

**This is a request for SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyessness. (I've had this request since April, it's now September. If you know me, you know that I hated how long this took to write. Oh well, better late than never I guess.)**

**Okay a few notes: I know how simplistic the apartments are in the actual game but I wanted it to be slightly realistic, so there are actual rooms and stuff. I also changed it so families share a house, similar to how married couples in the game do; the reason Chara hates Link but likes Aryll is that Link reminds Chara of (pacifist) Frisk and Aryll reminds Chara of Asriel; I made Chara really bad at boxing because she's only ever interpreted with a knife, not with many weapons like Frisk.**

**Okay, I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Until next time. Bye~**


End file.
